Whatever It Takes
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Continuing from Series 4. A look into what could possibly happen next. Will Martin and Louisa officially be a couple? What will Martin do next? Will he actually regret moving back to Cornwall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Arrangements

Martin starred at the small, white-haired man in his early fifties who was also dressed in a suit. He looked back at Martin across the oval-shaped table that was positioned in the middle of the well-lit room.

"Doctor Ellingham?" Dr Jonathan Bright repeated after the drawn out silence from the question that was not long asked.

The room fell silent again, while Martin gathered his thoughts. Senior medical staff and operators all had their eyes on Martin waiting for the answer.

"Erm…" he looked over at Chris Parsons, who voluntarily gone to the meeting in support of what he would call a friend, "I have my reasons… personal reasons"

Bright took a deep breath and placed his hands conjoined on top of the opened note pad: "Right, OK"

Judith Boatman asked curiously as she was not sure what was going on: "So, really you just changed your mind, like that?" she followed the people's expressions around the table and they appeared to be interested until she got to Martin, who looked down at his hands which were also resting on the table.

"Yes" he answered without real thought.

Chris bowed his head as he knew Martin wasn't going to explain fully so he rose it again and said: "I think what Mart-, sorry Doctor Ellingham is trying to say is that he would rather stay in Cornwall. After all the years he has spent down there as a GP it would be pretty strange to just come back to London like that. In matter of fact a lot of people would prefer the country side to the city"

Martin was appreciative for Chris' response, he supposed it was right after all. Cornwall was much more relaxing than London, not much traffic or noise.

"Would you say this is one of your reasons?" Bright asked

Martin didn't have to think about it, he knew this was at least one way of putting his desire to move back to Cornwall.

"I'd say so" Martin said nodding a little.

However, chief surgeon in the children's department was not so happy with the replies she was hearing from Martin. They were too short and not very informative, which they needed to be to get the approval from herself.

"Basically, you want us to try and find a place as a vascular surgeon in Truro hospital?" Annie Hunt asked, she wanted a thorough explanation.

"If it's possible" was Martin's answer, he wasn't one for explaining the detail of it all.

"Well, there may be a space, but it is highly unlikely to be the head of the vascular department. Although a possibility that you could be one of the representatives. I don't know what you think of that Ellingham since you already have a place here?" Bright asked.

"Yes, this has happened before in some occasions and it normally takes a long time. They either have to wait for a retirement or just try and fit another surgeon in somehow" Judith explained sternly.

Martin knew she was right, but he didn't want to commute everyday back and forth from Portwenn to London it would be a nightmare.

"I know that" he said frowning at Judith, but was thankful Edith wasn't present, "I can travel to London everyday until there is a space or if possible you can see if they need or want another surgeon in that department"

Bright took another deep breath, "I suppose too many vascular surgeons can't be bad idea. I just hope that you are certain with this arrangement"

"I'm up for it" Martin said

"OK, you'll have a bunch of forms to be filled in including a recommendation from me and an application. It could take up to a year to get an agreement" Bright explained

Martin nodded unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry, I'll sort out the placement and alternatives etcetera" Chris announced.

"Right then, are we all in agreement?" Bright asked the various surgeons around the table and most of the raised their hand to show they support the idea.

"Good" Martin said quite pleased that he got this part out of the way.

After even more arrangements were made according to what people were doing making the transfer as easy as possible the meeting was dismissed.

Martin approached the door and stopped when he heard Chris call his name. He turned around.

"Martin, I'll sort it all out quicker than anybody else since you need to get back to Cornwall as soon as possible" he smiled, "So, how is everything there, you and Miss Glasson?"

"Fine thank you Chris" Martin nodded

"I thought you might keep it quiet from everybody"

"Its none of their business!" Martin said raising his tone a little to cover embarrassment.

"Alright, see you later" Chris patted his shoulder and left the room.

Martin stood still for a few seconds before doing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not** own anything. Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures.

Chapter Two: Aunt Joan

Joan was in the chicken pen feeding the birds with seeds. It was part of her usual routine, feed the chickens, collect eggs that have been laid, check the vegetables to see if any were ripe and she would do this day in and day out, it was all part of her job as a farmer.

Once collected the last egg she had found and placed it into the small basket she had, there was an engine noise that came from behind her. As she looked around she noticed a familiar silver car parked behind her jeep.

It was unusual to see the tall, grey haired man rise from the drivers seat this late in the afternoon. Especially, since she only saw her nephew the previous day.

"Marty!" Joan cheered as she put the basket down and opened the door to the chicken pen and limped towards him.

"Aunt Joan" Martin said as he strolled over to hug her, "I noticed you were limping"

"Isn't it normal for Osteoporosis" she said and then changed the topic, "I thought you was in London?" Joan squinting up at him as the sun reflected into her eyes. She raised her hand above her forehead to shade the bright light away.

"Yes it is usual, but make sure you don't do too much and the meeting finished earlier than expected," Martin said

"Well come in and tell me all about it that way I won't be doing too much work" Joan said walking in the direction towards her cottage door.

Martin obediently followed.

The steam rose from the mugs that were set in front of Martin and Joan.

Joan sipped the slightest bit of tea making sure she didn't burn herself and then said: "So how was the meeting?"

"OK" Martin shrugged, "They have to look for a space at Truro hospital first before they can apply me formally. Chris Parsons is doing the official transformation with the paperwork"

"It shouldn't take too long. Any hospital will be lucky to have you as one of their surgeons!" Joan smiled and then looked around to see any signs of her dog, "Buddy must still be outside"

Martin frowned wishing that the smelly, flea ridden dog wouldn't intrude on their conversation. He disliked the animal as much as he could.

"We discussed the length" Martin sighed, "It could take up to a year at least"

"A year!" Joan gasped, "Well what are you going to do?"

"I suppose just have to commute to London every day until something appears" Martin explained

"Commute? Surely it will take a while to get to London and back here everyday. Didn't you tell anybody that you are a father now and that it would be reasonable to speed up the transfer?" Joan asked making it clear she wanted an answer.

"No" Martin said, "I didn't think it was anybody's business and as for travelling the train will only take a few hours, then in the car from Truro is about half an hour"

"Oh Martin!" she shook her head, "You cant possibly be embarrassed to tell people that you have a son. Do you realise that Louisa would only really see you at weekends? You'll be getting in at around eleven at night"

He thought this over, maybe it was going to be a struggle there and back every day. Louisa needed his support with a new born baby.

"Erm… I know, but… what else am I supposed to do. Doctor Wilson or whatever his name is has already got the GP space here? This is the only way I can keep my promise to Louisa" Martin explained

Joan looked at him in the eyes, "Well it's entirely up to you, but I believe you won't be up to travelling that much everyday. Maybe if you explain to them why it is that you want to move so quickly and they'll understand. You might even get Parental leave for a couple of weeks"

Martin looked down at his tea and took a deep breath: "I don't know. I'll think about it"

"Marty, I think Louisa needs you there for the first weeks with the baby. I know at first she said she could manage, but really any first time mother needs the father there for them." Joan said, "I know how much Louisa means to you and I'm sure as soon as you saw your son for the first time, you felt love for him"

He blushed a little knowing it was all true, but even in front of Joan it wasn't easy to show how much he did love his new born baby.

"You could ask Chris Parsons to require the leave if you don't want to yourself" Joan suggested.

"I suppose" Martin said

"When do you have to go back to London?" she asked

"Next Monday. I had the weekend to sort out my house, well apartment and various other things" Martin said

"I think you're going to need a bit longer than that, its only Friday and Louisa only gave birth yesterday!"

"I know, I also need to arrange the delivery van to bring my furniture back, I don't know what they've done with it" he sighed, "I'll give the company a ring later on. I guess to ring Jonathan Bright to request the next two weeks off"

"Make sure you do, Marty. I am rather worried for you two"

"What do you mean?"

Joan sighed and took another sip of her tea this time it was cooler, "I just think that you both need to be more open with your relationship, I know how much you love each other!" she smiled, "Remember what you said at the birth scene; you were wrong about Louisa and everything else"

"How did you know I said that?" Martin asked confused.

"Well it's a long story" Joan said not wanting to get into the whole conversation.

"Right, well, I wish to hear it" he said raising his tone.

He hadn't told Joan until Louisa was safely in hospital with the baby what had happened. Joan of course didn't mention anything about Pauline holding her phone up to the microphone.

"When are you going to visit Louisa?" Joan asked avoiding the topic completely.

"Erm… I've made arrangements to go in and see her later on actually. Around five, I have to take a few things up to her"

"Ring me when you are leaving, I'll be waiting to see how they both are today!" Joan said smiling excitedly.

"I will" Martin said, "Maybe you can come and see him tomorrow"

Joan hadn't seen the baby yet since after the birth was such a rush and then Louisa being told she had to be admitted for longer due to the premature delivery. The medical staff wanted to keep an eye on her.

"I hope so!" Joan said, "I'm really looking forward to holding him!"

Martin managed to smile a little; "Louisa should be well enough tomorrow to come home"

"Will you stay with her?" Joan asked curiously.

The previous night Martin had stayed with Joan and had planned that he would book a room in a bed and breakfast.

"I don't know if she'll want me to just yet anyway?" Martin said.

"Please, for your own sake Martin, don't let her go again" Joan said with a serious look on her face.

Martin looked into his Aunt's eyes and saw how true she was being.

Of course he loved Louisa more than anything in the world. Watching her walk away from his house twice previously, felt like everything had torn apart and now with the baby they had with each other, he knew it couldn't possibly happen again.

Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Harry

Louisa sat up in her hospital bed on the maternity ward. She was smiling happily down at her newborn son in her arms. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and nothing could take away the joy she was feeling.

She had to admit that she did feel tired as the noise of the ward kept her awake most of the night. Also, she had to feed the baby every two to three hours, which was unusual, as Louisa had never really had to get up in the night.

Louisa had thought about Martin most of the time. She thought about what he had said and how his journey to the meeting went.

It was a relief to see Martin walking into the ward since she hadn't seen him since the previous day.

"Hello" Louisa said smiling at him as he came closer.

"I collected your bag that you wanted," he said raising his arm to show her.

"Oh thank you, just put it over there" she said pointing to a table that was situated at the end of the bed.

Martin had felt guilty that he wasn't able to see her this morning, but he was worried about how things were going to go in London. He needed to reassure that she was alright.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Alright actually. Just a bit achy and tired" Louisa explained

"Have they been to check on you today?" Martin asked concerned

"Yes, the midwife did and she said everything was fine at the moment. Tomorrow should be when I'm dismissed" she said playing with the baby's fingers.

"Good and no sign of any complications with the baby?" Martin asked

"No, he's a perfectly healthy boy, except…"

"What?" Martin asked worriedly, "I thought he was OK. Six pounds, three ounces is perfectly normal"

She was surprised at how panicky Martin came across. Louisa would never have imagined that he would react like this, she smiled slightly: "Yes, however we keep calling him 'the baby'" Louisa said

"Oh!" Martin said relieved

"Any names come to mind?" Louisa asked, but she already had a name.

"I don't know" Martin said as he looked at the sleeping baby.

"Well, I did have a name" she said, "Since, I thought you weren't going to be here with us"

"What is it?" he said, again feeling guilty that he was going to be in London instead of with Louisa. He knew he didn't think it through properly before he made his decision and being a surgeon in London is where he wouldn't be happy. This was indeed true as he looked at Louisa holding their son.

"Harry" Louisa said looking down at him, "Harry William"

Martin didn't reply and he looked blankly at the baby.

"Don't you like it?" Louisa asked feeling offended.

"No, I was just seeing if he looked like a Harry" Martin said, "Yes, I think he suits it"

Louisa noticed that he was being more, well nice, which was unusual for Marin. There was a softer side being released and she didn't expect this.

"Thank you and he does" Louisa smiled, "Harry William Ellingham. He was always going to be Ellingham"

Martin smiled slightly and Louisa felt touched that he responded in that way. She also didn't expect that he would look at Harry in the way that he did. It was like he was observing him closely and when he intently looked at Harry to see if he suited his name was a shock for Louisa.

Martin felt it appropriate to lean over and kiss her gently on the lips to show that he did love her. Louisa responded and when they parted gazed into Martin's eyes until Harry started to make noises that he wanted feeding.


	4. Chapter 4

I **do not** own anything. Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.

Chapter Four: Moments

As Martin held the precious bundle carefully in his arms he felt an overwhelming sense of protection and love. He had never felt love like it even though he had adored Louisa, but this was different and it was all new.

"You're doing great Martin" Louisa said watching him hold Harry while sitting on the edge of the bed.

He looked up to see Louisa's expression and when he did saw that she was smiling and looked emotional. He returned to the baby and starred closely.

"Good Evening!" a voice sang entering the bay.

Both Martin and Louisa looked round to see a small, blond-haired woman.

"Hello" Louisa said

The midwife looked at the notes that were placed on the end of bed and read it in detail. Louisa watched her nervously and hoping nothing was wrong. Martin however, couldn't take his eyes off Harry as he began to wake up.

"Right then, Miss Glasson?" the midwife began.

"Yes?" Louisa said and looked at Martin.

"I see that you had a premature delivery in a what we would call an environment that wasn't sterile" Louisa nodded and she went on, "Now, has this been all explained to you by the specialised children's doctor?"

"Yes, he came round earlier" Louisa said

"OK" the midwife said, "Good, I'm Grace Potter and I'll be monitoring you from now. The aim is to have you out of hospital tomorrow, but it all determines on the way you and the baby, who I believe is Harry, will be in the next twenty-four hours or so"

Louisa nodded: "So, is there nothing wrong?"

"No not at the moment, but he was three weeks premature so extra monitoring shouldn't go amiss" Grace smiled, "Do call me if you need anything"

"Thank you" Louisa said.

Martin thought that he shouldn't say anything while the midwife was there as he would only interfere and ask questions. In all account he didn't want to upset Louisa as her hormones where all over the place.

"She sounded highly qualified" Martin said as he had listened to every word Grace was saying.

"I know" Louisa said then looked down

"What's the matter?" Martin asked gently holding the baby and then placing his hand on top of Louisa's, "Everything appears to be fine as she had…"

"No, nothing is wrong its just…" Louisa felt tears coming to her eyes, "I suppose I'm just worried. Being kept in for three nights before going home must mean they're unsure about something"

"Louisa, there is nothing wrong. I've checked your notes and spoke to the paediatrician. If there was anything wrong then I would be checking you and Harry over" Martin stated, "Harry is responding well to breastfeeding and is showing signs of a perfectly healthy baby"

Louisa looked up and wiped her cheeks. She knew Martin was right.

She took a deep breath: "I'm just paranoid and conscious at every little thing"

"Its to be expected" Martin said

He looked down at Harry and saw he was getting fidgety. Martin became unsure of what to do, but saw Louisa smile at him, which reassured that it, was natural.

"He's hungry Martin" Louisa said then carefully took Harry off Martin.

Louisa prepared herself to feed the baby.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Martin asked turning slightly red.

"No, I don't" Louisa said, "Martin, you can't possibly be embarrassed to watch?"

"Erm… well I wasn't sure if you were comfortable" he said trying to look somewhere else.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Louisa asked trying to create a conversation to divert the topic of breastfeeding knowing Martin wasn't that good with being too personal.

Martin turned his head to look at her face rather than the wall straight ahead.

"I've booked a room in a nearby bed and breakfast. Joan is too busy to have me there two nights in a row" Martin explained

"Oh" Louisa replied, "Where are you planning on staying tomorrow night if I come home?"

Martin didn't know how to answer. He wasn't certain if they were living together or were leaving it longer before they were in the same house.

"I don't know" he said, "Probably the same place as tonight"

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows, "You are willing to pay for your accommodation whereas it is free to stay with me"

It took a lot of courage to say what Louisa had to, but after all she couldn't just leave Martin to sleep in a bed and breakfast where they were meant to be well together.

Louisa found it important that if they were going to make things work then they should start when Harry comes home. As a baby, he needed two parents to look after him and that's what Louisa wanted.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked

"Of course" she smiled and looked down at Harry, "He looks like you"

"Me?"

"Yes, a mirror image" Louisa said

Martin wanted to see Harry, but didn't want to be rude so just nodded.

"He's beautiful" she smiled stroking Harry's hand and then taking Martin's hand in hers.

The moment was more than Martin and Louisa could wish for. Just the two of

them with their newborn son together.

Feedback is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Martin entered the old cottage, which was converted into a bed and breakfast. It was dark outside and there was only the flicker of a few candles and lamps that lit the place.

He made his way over to the reception desk to find a woman with long hair.

"I've booked a room here," Martin said resting his hands on top of the desk.

She looked up and he could see that she was tired.

"Sorry sir, what is your name?" she asked

"Ellingham, Doctor Ellingham"

"Oh yes, you have" she smiled looking at the computer screen, "Right then, your room is number ten and I will escort you there in just a minute. I'll allow you to pay in the morning, is it just one night?"

"Yes, I think so"

"OK" the woman nodded and took the key to show Martin to his room.

Walking up the long steep stairs felt like forever and finally reaching the landing was a relief. The corridor was long with a neat red carpet placed down the middle, there were doors opposite each other either side.

Martin followed the woman until he reached the end of the corridor; she opened the door to the room and explained a few things.

"So are there any questions?" she asked politely

"No, thank you" Martin said placing his bag onto the bed.

She left the room to return back to her desk.

Martin looked around and noticed wooden beams across the ceiling, which made the cottage a Tudor building or somewhere around that period.

There was a double bed situated in the middle of two bedside tables that had lamps sitting on top. On the far side of the room, a bay window had the view of the distance sea. The room itself was up to Martin's standard.

He sighed and sat down on the neatly made bed with dozens of pillows.

Martin thought of Louisa as he gazed into the open space in front. Just in that second his mobile began to ring.

"Ellingham" he said

"Mr Ellingham?" the voice on the other side said

"Yes"

"I am Louisa Glasson's midwife from the hospital" she began, "We met yesterday Grace Potter"

"Yes what's wrong?" Martin said urgently

"We would like to inform you that your son Harry is in the intensive care unit and Miss Glasson would like you down here as soon as you can get here"

"Why? What's happened" Martin said as his heart raced

"Sorry, but I can only discuss that information when you are here" Grace informed, but before she could carry on Martin hung the phone up.

He collected his car keys and raced down the long corridor and stairs. Without telling the now confused woman at the desk he ran outside to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Martin ran into the maternity ward and followed the same path to Louisa's room as which she was staying in.

He walked in to find her staring into the space in front.

"Louisa" he said shakily

She looked at Martin and back to the front again. Martin walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Louisa, can you tell me what happened" Martin said putting his hand on top of hers.

Louisa shook her head and burst into tears, she hugged Martin tightly.

It wasn't easy to see her in this way and Martin was anxious to find out what happened. He pulled away from Louisa and looked at her.

"I'll go and see the doctor," he said and Louisa didn't try to stop him as she sat there still sobbing.

"Where's the doctor!" Martin ordered the receptionist

"What doctor?" she asked clumsily

"The doctor for this ward!" he said, "I want to know what exactly has happened to my son"

"OK" she rolled her eyes, "Sorry"

"Where is the doctor?" Martin asked again

"Let me just get him, one second" she said as she slowly got up from her chair.

Martin watched her closely to make sure she was doing as he requested.

"Everything alright?" Grace Potter said concerned as she entered the ward.

"Well I am trying to find out just what has happened to my son" Martin said, "But this receptionist has better things to do!"

"Emily? This is the second complaint we've had from you today" Grace frowned.

"I was just about to get the doctor" she sighed

"Sorry Doctor Ellingham" Grace said guiding him to the other side of the corridor, "You're son is fine at the moment, but we need to keep a close eye on him"

"What happened? Louisa hasn't taken it very well"

"I know, we are currently giving her support" she continued, "Not long after you left, Harry stopped breathing and we had to get him stimulated again. The doctor managed to and he has been alright ever since, but his lungs may not have developed properly"

Martin swallowed and felt panicky, "Surely, his lungs are developed he was only a month premature…"

"Yes, but with some babies their lungs aren't ready even after they are born. However, we now don't think that is the case. Harry's lungs may have some mucus or fluid in them in which might clear or he may need a small procedure to take it out so he can breath normally again"

"Is he breathing on his own?" Martin asked nervous for the answer.

"No, we do have oxygen on him" Grace said feeling sorry for both Martin and Louisa, "We can keep him stable as it isn't unusual for this to happen. The fluid may have come from the birth. As Miss Glasson didn't have Harry in hospital there wasn't the equipment to check on him right after"

"You should have checked him as soon as they entered the hospital" Martin said

"We did, but something like that can be easily missed"

Martin was not happy. How could they miss something as important as that? It just wasn't all making sense and he began to feel guilty. Shouldn't he have noticed that his breathing seemed a bit irregular; it wouldn't have been difficult to miss especially as he was a doctor, a surgeon after all.

He put his hand on his head and felt Grace's arm on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine" she reassured

"Does Louisa know all the ins and outs?" Martin asked

"No, we thought it was best to tell you since you are a doctor and then hopefully try and explain to Miss Glasson when appropriate"

"I'll go back to Louisa" Martin said feeling disorientated from the shock and his heart was racing.

He made his way slowly back to the bay of which Louisa was in. He made his way over to her and hugged her tightly again.

"Did you find out anything?" Louisa managed to say

"Yes" Martin said, "He is fine at the moment"

"I saw it Martin!" Louisa began to cry again, "He went all blue and I was on my own with him and I didn't know what to do," she sobbed as she took a breath "So I called for the midwife and the whole team came rushing in and took Harry of me! All I could do was watch as they waiting for him to give a cry again. Oh Martin it was horrible" she cuddled back into him again and cried.

Martin didn't know what to say as Louisa sobbed into his shoulder. It must have been dreadful to witness something like that and he was guilty that he wasn't there in support of it all when it happened.

"I'm sorry Louisa," he said after Louisa had calmed down a little

"For what?" she said wiping her eyes which had gone all puffy.

"I should have noticed his breathing" Martin said looking down and trying not to cry, "Its not hard to miss. I should have heard the breathing wasn't right and done something" He stood up and put his hand on his head again.

"Martin, its not your fault" Louisa said

"Well it wouldn't have happened if I was more observant with him"

He sat back down again on the bed and faced Louisa.

"As long as he's alright" Louisa said, "And that you're here now"

She rubbed his arm to reassure that she was there for him as well as he was there for her. Knowing that Harry was most likely going to be fine and safe in the intensive care unit was a relieving thought.

….

Grace came into the bay and saw that both Martin and Louisa were anxious and upset.

"Would you like to see Harry?" she asked, "Normally we would wait until the morning, but since it all happened so quickly we thought it may be reassuring for you to see him"

"Yes we would" Louisa nodded

"Ok, let me just get a wheelchair for you Miss Glasson to save you walking"

They couldn't be more thankful for being allowed to see Harry and even at this time of night Louisa didn't feel at all tired. She couldn't possibly sleep without seeing how Harry was herself and Martin felt pretty much the same way. He wouldn't leave Louisa in the hospital now.

Grace wheeled Louisa down the winding corridors of the maternity ward with Martin by her side.

They came to a large room that you could only enter through large double doors.

Louisa, Martin and Grace all put antibacterial hand gel on their hands before entering the room. There were a few tiny babies all in their own little space with balloons attached to their cots.

"Here we are" Grace said stopping the wheelchair.

Louisa gasped as she saw her baby boy in an incubator with all different wires and drips on him. There was a heart monitor and oxygen tube all attached to Harry. He lay on his back with his arms spread out above his head and Martin saw that his breathing was normal at the moment.

Martin stared at his son in the enclosed cot and saw all the leads going in and out. Even as a surgeon he couldn't make out what half of them were for.

Martin and Louisa didn't say anything and just stared intently at Harry.

"We've put him in the incubator to keep him warm as you see he only has a nappy on at the moment so we can attach the heart monitor on" Grace explained, "He looks perfectly fine at the moment, its just the breathing we are concentrating on"

Louisa nodded as she watched Harry sleeping soundly, "Can I touch him?"

"Of course" Grace said opening a small hole in the side of the cot to allow Louisa to reach inside and stroke Harry's forehead.

"I love you" Louisa whispered to Harry, as she couldn't control the tears rolling down her face.

Martin as well couldn't control the tears forming in his eyes as he placed one hand on Louisa's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Will he be OK Martin?" Louisa asked after the midwife had left them alone for a while with Harry.

She turned her head and saw that Martin too had tears rolling down his face, which made her realise that he was there for both of them.

Martin took a deep breath and said, "Yes" nodding gently as well.

Louisa took his hand and held it firmly to show that she wanted him there.

"Most babies get used to breathing on their own pretty quickly," Martin said trying to cover up his emotion, which wasn't easy seeing Harry like this.

Louisa continued to look as though she was observing his thoughts and feelings. She squeezed his hands and returned back to Harry and watched closely.

…

"Any news Joan?" Bert asked the following morning as she dropped off the vegetables at Large Restaurant.

"Not this morning" Joan said carrying the box down the steps, "Martin called in yesterday after going to London in the morning"

"Oh so he's still going to London?" Bert asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so" Joan shook her head and put the box on one of the tables, "He was organising a transfer to Truro"

"Oh I see" Bert said.

"I'm hoping that Martin will either come round today or phone me, one of the two it doesn't matter as long as he tells me what's going on" Joan explained.

"Well you know the Doc" Bert smiled, "Anyway is his phone charged?"

"How on Earth am I supposed to know?" Joan said beginning to walk away with Bert following.

"Just because his battery may be dead, he doesn't know that Pauline could still hear everything going on in the background, you know, on Friday" Bert stated.

"You mean when he didn't hang up?" Bert nodded, "I never thought about that. How's he going to ring me?" she turned to him looking worried.

"Don't worry Joan, I'm sure they'll let you find out as soon as possible" Bert said as she began to walk back up the steps.

"Well, I must go just in case he comes to my house" she said waving to Bert as she did.

…

Martin didn't sleep that much overnight since he insisted that he would stay with Louisa in the hospital. This meant that he had to sleep on an uncomfortable chair that was beside the bed Louisa was on.

He didn't know how Louisa could have slept through all the noise and crying going on in the ward, but he decided that the previous night she was awoken by Harry who needed feeding and last night she didn't have that.

As he waited for he to wake up he sat and thought about what happened the day before and how he felt.

He remembered that when he saw Harry in an incubator with all different monitors and wires attached to him he felt protective and truthfully heartbroken. He never thought that it would affect him as much as it did and now he realised the meaning of being a father and saw that he had an important role as a parent to his son. It was all new to him, but he understood unconditional love as he had felt it.

Martin was in deep thought and didn't see that Louisa had now woken up.

"Martin?" she said rubbing her eyes to see clearer.

He turned round to see that Louisa looked refreshed after a good night sleep.

"You're awake," Martin said stating the obvious.

"Yes" Louisa said smiling at the statement.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked placing one hand on top of hers.

"OK" she said, "I suppose seeing that Harry is in safe hands has settled me a little"

Martin nodded unsure of what to say.

"Have you told Joan?" Louisa said and Martin's eyes widened.

"No, I forgot" he said guiltily, "I bet she's worrying like mad"

"Why don't you go and ring her?" Louisa said, "I'm sure she'll be grateful for telling he what happened"

"Yes she will, but I haven't got any battery left on my phone" Martin said and then looking confused as he remembered charging it the night before he meant to leave for London, "If its alright, I was thinking of going to visit her and then bringing her here to see Harry"

"Oh right yes, that's a good idea" Louisa nodded in agreement.

"Good" Martin said.

"Good" Louisa said.

There was a silence, as neither of them knew how to begin with a conversation.

"Martin" Louisa finally began, "Thank you for coming here so late last night and then staying in that chair all night"

"Its fine" he said, "I would have preferred that to staying at that bed and breakfast. Oh God!"

"What?" Louisa frowned.

"I left my suitcase and things in my room" Martin said suddenly remembering.

"Will you be able to go and get them?"

"Yes, hopefully. Well… I didn't tell them that I was going anyway…"

"Why don't you go now and collect your things and then Joan?" Louisa said.

"But, I don't really want to leave you by…"

Louisa interrupted: "Martin, listen to me. I'll be fine, honestly, you need to sort everything out, such as your belongings left in some bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere" she chuckled a little, "And then all your furniture in London, not to mention your job"

Martin suddenly realised how much he needed to correct. Of course he wasn't going to London anymore, although Harry was only four days old he felt he had a connection and didn't want to break it like he always did with Louisa.

"Right, yes" he sighed, "You do know I'm definitely not going to London"

"Martin, I'm not the one to make up decisions for you" she said and patted his hand, "You need to follow your heart and make the choice that you _really_ want. If I love you, Martin then I have to let you do that"

They both stopped and stared at each other. It was the first time that one of them said that they loved the other and Louisa became embarrassed.

"Louisa" Martin began, "When I said all of those things while we were in the pub just before Harry was born" she nodded, "I meant it."

"Oh" Louisa said not really understanding what he was talking about.

"I was wrong about leaving Portwenn and wrong about leaving you alone to bring up a child."

Louisa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The truth is Louisa, even after the wedding disaster…I…" before Martin could finish Grace Potter came into the bay.

"Good morning" she sang.

Martin sighed, as he was annoyed that every time he tried to speak to Louisa it was interrupted.

He wanted to tell her something. Something that he had wanted to say for a long time.

Truthfully, it was only Louisa that made him happy and only Louisa who he really cared for. He knew this whenever he looked at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Martin walked into the bed and breakfast and saw that the lady who was behind the desk before was there again.

"Erm… sorry, I left my suitcase here last night" Martin said.

The lady looked up: "Oh yes. You rushed out without telling anybody"

"Yes" Martin said.

"Well, they are still in the same room as where you left them" she explained.

After retrieving his luggage he paid the owners and drove to Joan's house.

…

Martin parked his car and knocked on Joan's door hoping she was in.

"Marty!" she rejoiced as she opened the door and a huge smile on her face.

"I need to tell you something" Martin said unsure of how to begin.

"Why? What's happened?" Joan said worryingly.

Martin walked through to her kitchen and paced up and down.

"Last night" he began, "When I was in the bed and breakfast, the hospital rang" he took a deep breath and looked at Joan, "Harry was taken to the intensive care unit a because he stopped breathing, they said it could be that his lungs have mucus or some liquid inside or around them"

"Oh no!" Joan walked over and hugged Martin.

"It should be treatable by a simple procedure if it doesn't clear up" Martin said.

"Is he alright? How's Louisa?" she asked shakily.

"Both fine. I stayed at the hospital last night with Louisa"

"How come you never rang me?" Joan asked

"It was too late and I'd know you would worry too much" Martin said.

Joan rolled her eyes.

"It's my fault, I should have noticed something wasn't right!" Martin blamed.

"Marty, it isnt your fault, if the hospital didn't notice it at first then…"

"I know, but I'm a doctor too and was there when he was born"

"Martin, sit down" Joan instructed and he obeyed, "There is no way that it was your fault, you can't keep blaming yourself"

"I suppose" Martin agreed, "Louisa wants you to go to see her today"

Joan's face lightened up and she became excited, "Really? Oh that is good!"

Martin nodded and Joan hugged him to embrace her happiness.

…

Louisa touched Harry's arm as he lay in the incubator.

"Hello" she said softly sitting in a wheelchair with Grace by her side.

"He is beautiful" Grace said, "Now, you can only have close relatives in here, such as Grandparents if they are healthy and haven't got any colds"

Louisa nodded, "OK. We have someone coming soon actually"

"The only thing is they cannot touch him" she explained, "Healthy regulations I'm afraid, to prevent the babies from getting any further colds or whatever"

Louisa continued to stroke Harry's arm and watch him sleep calmly.

"You may be able to start feeding him again shortly, but at the moment we'll have to use your milk in a drip form" Grace said.

"Oh, that's alright, isn't it Harry?" whispered Louisa.

"It looks like you have visitors," pointed out Grace, "I'll let them in"

"Daddy and Auntie Joan are here to see you" Louisa said softly.

Joan and Martin walked over to Louisa after Grace had explained all the healthy regulations to them.

Joan gasped and her eyes watered, "He's beautiful!"

Louisa smiled, "Thank you"

Martin stared at Harry again. He couldn't believe that he had a baby and that a human could be so small. The love came over him again as he stood unable to move or look away.

"Grace said I should be able to feed him again soon" Louisa told Martin.

He nodded, "Good" was all he could say.

"Do you want to put your arm in?" she said to him.

Martin without saying anything walked over to the side and placed his arm on to his baby boy and put his hand on his head.

Louisa began to cry slightly and wiped her eyes smiling: "I wish you could hold him Joan"

Joan smiled, "Me too"

Joan couldn't believe how calm Louisa and Martin were with their newborn even though he was in ICU. She knew that they were staying strong for Harry and that they believed he would get better.

She moved closer and looked through the glass that was protecting Harry.

"Wow!" Joan said, "I would never believe this day would come!"

"What do you mean?" Martin said taking his hand out of the incubator.

"Well, you two. First of all Martin being a father, but then both of you realising that you are the only people meant for each other" Joan nodded as she placed her hand against the glass.

Louisa looked at Martin and took his hand.

….

Louisa was put back onto the ward and Martin stayed with her after Joan had gone back.

"Did you sort everything out?" Louisa asked.

"The suitcase, yes, but the job no" Martin said, "I'm still waiting for a call off Chris Parsons and then I'll ring the removal company later."

Louisa nodded.

"Before, when I was interrupted" Martin began.

"Oh yes, when you were going to say something earlier" Louisa said.

"I was going to tell you that…" Martin continued, "I love you"

Louisa was taken back that he actually said it.

"I made the biggest mistake when I said you wouldn't make me happy and then planning on moving to London"

"Really?"

"Honestly! Louisa, you are the only person in this world that I have ever loved truly and the only person that would make me happy"

Louisa sat up and gestured for Martin to sit on the bed next to her.

"Martin, I love you too"

She put her hand on his cheek and moved closer to him. Their lips met and they kissed each other for a few seconds.

As they pulled away they both felt happier and relaxed in each other's company.

"We need to be more open like that to make it work" Louisa said, "If you are certain that you don't want to go to London then…"

"Louisa I have told you I am definitely not going back!"

"OK, good"

This time Martin took her hand and showed he was there for her.

…..

Grace Potter came round to see Louisa with a notepad in her hand.

"Miss Glasson" she said, standing at the bottom of the bed.

"Hello" Louisa said hoping she had good news.

"We've made a decision that you are perfectly healthy. You are allowed to go home"

"Wonderful!" Louisa smiled and looked at Martin who seemed happy.

"However, Harry still isn't stable enough to return back with you"

Martin and Louisa's faces dropped and there was a horrible feeling of going home for the first time without Harry.

"No" Louisa shook her head, "I'd like to go home with Harry"

"I'm sorry, but we need all the bays changing for new mothers" Grace apologised.

"Louisa, she's right" Martin said taking her hand, "Harry will be home soon more than likely"

"OK" Louisa nodded with tears in her eyes, "Can I see him before we go?"

"Sure" Grace smiled, "You can come in every day for as long as you want to"

Louisa wasn't fond of it, but she knew it was for the best.

"I'll give you all the information you need and you can go home this afternoon" she smiled, "See you later"

Louisa smiled and looked at Martin again.

"Do you want me to get your clothes?" Martin asked.

Louisa opened her arms for a hug and Martin came closer. They held each other to show support and comfort. Louisa couldn't help, but cry.

It was her baby boy and she wasn't allowed to cuddle him again for a few days or even weeks. She wanted more reassurance as a mother.

"Martin" she said quietly after she stopped sobbing, "It's Monday tomorrow and you have to go to London to work"

Martin nodded, "I know, I have asked them to book this week off. They weren't very happy about me wanting the transfer and then asking for the week off. I explained what had happened and they understood"

"Thank you" Louisa said as another weight lifted off her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Louisa wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time on the way home from the hospital.

It was not easy at all to leave Harry, but she knew that after a rest at home she could see him again the next day.

Martin pulled up in front of Louisa's house and helped her out of the car. A huge crowd was forming around them and a slight mutter in the air as they saw that there was no baby.

"Excuse me!" Martin shouted leading Louisa into her house with the only luggage he had in his hand.

People looked concerned at Louisa, but didn't ask questions.

They retrieved inside and shut the door to the outside. Louisa immediately sat down on her sofa and gazed into the space in front.

Martin sat beside her and put his arm around her in support as she cuddled in and cried.

…

"No baby?" Bert said to Al as they cleared up in the kitchen.

"No?" he said, "Don't know why?" 

"Well, I hope everything is alright" said Bert putting plates in a cupboard.

"I hope so" Al agreed, "Joan hasn't said anything"

"She hasn't as yet" Bert shook his head, "I don't want to ask"

"We'll send a card round anyway later on." Al said, "Pauline's idea"

"Oh" Bert nodded knowing that Al wouldn't have come up with something like that.

…

The night was going slowly.

Louisa was glad to be back in her own bed and Martin tried to get comfortable on a blow up bed in the living room.

Martin stared at the ceiling still feeling guilt that he didn't notice something wrong with Harry. It was his son and he was a doctor. However, it felt strange knowing that Louisa was asleep upstairs, they hadn't been this close over a period of time since they were engaged.

As he was lost in thoughts he saw a figure coming towards him. Instantly sitting up, he saw it was Louisa.

"Louisa?"

"Martin" she said

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep" she explained, "I keep thinking of Harry"

She looked down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers.

"Well… erm...?" Martin didn't know what to say.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Louisa moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. She sighed and looked back down at the floor.

"I don't know Martin, I guess I feel lonely"

Martin peeled back the duvet cover to gesture Louisa to sit in next to him.

With that she climbed into the wobbling bed and they hugged tightly. After not being in the same bed for so long, it felt reassuring that they both seemed pretty relaxed being this close.

Louisa breathed out and closed her eyes. Being in Martin's arm made her drift off to sleep easily. Knowing he was there for her.

Martin looked down to see Louisa relaxed and finally getting rest, so he also closed his eyes, squeezed her and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Coming Home

Louisa awoke the following morning by the telephone ringing. She jumped and leaped out of bed without realising she was cuddled up to Martin.

"Hello" she said breathlessly.

On the other end Grace Potter began to speak: "Miss Glasson, well good morning"

"Morning" she answered agitatedly.

"It's good news for you" Grace said cheerfully down the phone.

"What! Harry's allowed to come home?" Louisa gasped.

Martin had already awoken and was watching intently, he raised his eyebrows as he heard the conversation.

"Yes, but you will still have to come to the hospital every now and then for consultations"

"So he is coming home?" Louisa repeated.

"If you so wish. Come to the hospital later on and we'll explain everything to you then"

With that Louisa hung up and stared at Martin, she felt tears form in her eyes, but this time it was for joy.

"Our baby's coming home" she smiled.

Martin held out his arms, which he wouldn't normally do, but at that moment he felt that they were closer than ever.

They hugged each other tightly as they sat on the bed relieved.

…

"Right, so he has been breathing brilliantly for the past twenty four hours which is a good sign. This morning we decided to take him off the oxygen and has been breathing on his own" Grace explained as they stood around Harry's cot.

"Have you done all the checks?" Martin asked.

"Yes, we have Doctor Ellingham" she nodded, "He is fine and ready to be taken home"

"That was quick" Louisa said.

"Yes, he may not have needed all this special care, but better safe than sorry, especially since he was early. His lungs are fully developed and there is no mucus or fluid around them"

"Good" Martin said

Louisa picked Harry up and held him for the first time in a few nights. She sighed in relief and cradled him happily.

Martin prepared the car seat and blankets ready for the journey.

…..

Leaving the hospital and all the midwives who helped wasn't exactly easy.

Louisa cried again, Martin knew it was hormones, as she hugged Grace.

"Thank you so much" she muffled as they tightly held each other.

"My pleasure, he's a wonderful baby" Grace said pulling away, "Handsome too! Oh this is silly we'll see each other next week for his appointment"

They laughed and waved goodbye to the team before leaving the ward.

"We're going home!" Louisa smiled to Harry in the back of the car, "Ready for the village to interrogate us into what happened?"

"Its none of their business" Martin frowned.

"Oh they only mean well," she said.

….

Five Months Later

The past few months had been busy. Martin finally got the job as a surgeon in Truro and was commuting there every day.

Louisa hadn't yet gone back to work as she had extra maternity leave because of her being scared about leaving Harry.

Overall, Harry was a typical baby boy, who was interested in what objects did and climbing furniture. There was a celebration not long after he came home to the birth of Harry and that he had recovered properly. Bert organised it and it did go satisfactory. Martin wasn't at all pleased with going, but Louisa had told him that he had to.

All three of them were living happily together in White Rose Cottage. It was quite small, but they were discussing moving house later on when things had settled down.

One Sunday afternoon, there was the sea breeze blowing in the cottage through the back doors, while Louisa and Martin sat reading a book each.

Harry was asleep in his pushchair after a walk.

Martin kept looking at Louisa admiring how pretty she really was.

"What?" she eventually said, "Have I forgotten something?"

"No, no" he shook his head, "I was just… just…"

Louisa frowned.

"I was just going to say that… you look… so beautiful" he managed to say.

"Thank you"

"I don't know why we aren't…"

"What?" Louisa smiled

"Why were aren't married?" Martin asked

"Well its probably because our last wedding ended in the two of us going separate ways."

"I know that, but know we have a son together and are literally a couple, it just all makes sense if we get married"

"Are you really saying this to me?" Louisa said not quite believing it.

"Yes"

"Martin"

"Louisa will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes" Louisa nodded and walked round to the other side of the table where she kissed him on the lips, "Of course I will marry you"

They continued in their embrace and the rest of their time together, as a married couple no doubt was going to be the right choice for the both of them.

The End

….

**Thank you to everybody who took the time to read my story and all of my stories! **

**I really appreciate all the reviews that have complimented **_**Whatever It Takes. **_**Sorry for the sudden ending, but I felt it was necessary due to a mistake I have discovered...**

**I want to thank **_**DianeB **_**for explaining to me how to structure my writing to make it flow more easily, due to me being lazy and rushing to get chapters done my stories haven't really been very detailed (in my point of view!) of which I apologise. **

**Hopefully with the advice Diane has given me I will improve on my writing skills and the stories in future (If I do any) will contain much better and detailed writing. **

**Thank you once again! Hannah xxx**


End file.
